Telekinesis
Telekinesis is a power possessed by witches, which gives them the ability to move people and objects with their mind. There isn't a known limit to this power other than the limit of magic used in all witch powers. Unlike other witch powers, nearly every witch who appeared on this series has used this power once. List of Users ﻿Bonnie Bennett using the power.]] Bonnie Bennett has probably used this power the most out of all of her powers, at a tie with Pyrokinesis. Bonnie has used this power to lift small objects e.g. feathers to moving people away from her. She has notably used this power in 162 Candles to show her powers to Elena Gilbert; she lifted many feathers out of a pillow case. In The Return she used this power to open the doors, when Katherine Pierce tried to kill her so people were watching. She has also used this power in The Last Dance to attempt to injure Klaus who was possessing Alaric Saltzman's body. Bonnie usually activates this power by lifting her arm or hands towards to object she wishes to move and then moves it in the direction she wishes the object to go but she had also used her eyes and mind alone. Bonnie has used this power more throughout Season One than Season Two. Greta Martin using the power.]] Greta used this power once during the Klaus' sacrifice ritual in The Sun Also Rises. She used it to separate Elena Gilbert and Jenna Sommers by flinging Elena through the air so she could trap them in the enormous rings of fire and feed Jenns her blood. She activated this power similarly as she activated her Pyrokinesis, she splayed her fingers and pushed Elena away from her. Elena then went flying through the air and landed on the rough ground Greta had intended. Jonas Martin using the power.]] Jonas used this power a few times during his run on the show. The most notable time would be in The Dinner Party when he burst in and pinned Jeremy Gilbert to the wall with the power, took Bonnie's power, then stormed out telekinetically slamming the door shut behind him. He activated this power in a way not different from Maddox's Pain Infliction. He splayed his fingers and threw his arm towards Jeremy before he went flying to the wall. He seemed to be pretty skilled in this power as he was able to keep Jeremy pinned to the wall with apparently hardly concentrating. Maddox uses the power.]] Maddox used this power quite a bit during his siding with Klaus. The most notable time was when Carol Lockwood had been compelled to call her son, after she'd asked 'Why did I say that?' he told her, 'because you've had a terrible fall'. He then used his telekinetic powers to push her over the banister so she'd fall on the fall and end up in hospital. Maddox activated this power by splayed his fingers and pushing his hand towards Carol's head. She then went flying to the ground. Emily Bennett using the ability whilst possessing Bonnie.]] Emily has only used this ability whilst possessing her descendant, Bonnie in History Repeating so it is unknown if she tapped into Bonnie's powers, used her own or both. It is more likely that Emily didn't use Bonnie's powers as whilst possessed Bonnie performed more powerful magic that she hadn't performed up to then or would for a while. She used this ability twice: to close and lock all the doors after she went into the bathroom and to send Damon flying onto a tree branch, when he tried to attack her. Weaknesses *﻿ Fear: As with all witch powers, if a witch if deeply afraid of something their powers will be weaker, and until they conquer their fear, their powers will remain blocked. *'Interrupting': If the user has not finished using the power (e.g. levitating an object) if they are interrupted the power will stop in use. *'Overuse of Magic': If witch uses much power, it can kill her, but for now only nose bleeds are seen though Sheila Bennett died from exhaustion. Gallery EmilyTelekinesis.png Bonnie telekinesis.png Greta telekinesis.png Jonas Telekinesis.png Maddox telekinesis.png Telekinesis1.gif Telekinesis2.gif Bonnie throw Damon, 1.PNG|Bonnie uses telekinesis... And throws Damon.PNG|To throw Damon across the room bonnie close.PNG|Bonnie uses telekinesis... bonnie close all.PNG|to close the school doors Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers